Alphabetical list of leaders of the London County Council
This is an alphabetical list of the Chairmen Vice Chairman and Deputy Chairman of the London County Council: a chronological list can be found on Wikipedia. A certain proportion of these people are notable only in the context of their LCC role, and some require much research to find even basic details. For convenience links will only be created as the articles are developed. *Frank L Abbott Deputy Chairman 1964 – 1965 *Henrietta Adler Deputy Chairman 1922 – 1923 *Arthur Acland Allen Deputy Chairman 1908-1909 *Frederick Prat Alliston Deputy Chairman 1904 – 1905 *Charles J Allpass Deputy Chairman 1934-1935 *Charles George Ammon Chairman 1941-1942 *Francis Robert Ince Anderton Vice Chairman 1921 – 1922; Chairman 1922 – 1923 *Sir Arthur Arnold Chairman 1895-1897 *Edward Avery Vice Chairman 1961-1962 *(Sir) Alfred Baker Deputy Chairman 1930-1931; Chairman 1943 (d 2 April 1943) *Frank Walter Banfield Vice Chairman 1953 – 1954 *Sidney Barton J Chairman 1959-1960 *Edwin Bayliss Chairman 1952 – 1953 *Richard Melvill Beachcroft (Sir Melvill) Deputy Chairman 1896-1897; Vice Chairman 1897-1898; Chairman 1909-1910 *Maj. Francis William Beech CBE Deputy Chairman 1952 – 1953 *John Williams Benn Vice Chairman 1895 – 1896; Chairman 1904 – 1905 *Helen C Bentwich Vice Chairman 1950 – 1951; Chairman 1956 – 1957 *Henry Berry Vice Chairman 1940 – 1941 *Jack Percy Blake Chairman 1942 – 1943 *Mrs Ivy Molly Bolton Vice Chairman (2 November 1953) Chairman 1953 - 1954 *John William Bowen Chairman 1949 – 1952 *George Rowland Durston Bradfield Deputy Chairman 1955 – 1956 *Lord Monk Bretton John William Dodson 2nd Baron Monk Bretton Chairman 1929 – 1930 *Dr Leonard F Browne Vice Chairman 1957 - 1958 *Alfred Fowell Buxton Chairman 1916 - 1917 *Florence E Cayford Chairman 1960 – 1961 *Lord Cheylesmore Chairman April 1912 - 1913 *Henry Clarke Deputy Chairman 1902 – 1903 *Randolph Joseph Cleaver Deputy Chairman 1961 - 1962 *John Cliff Chairman 1946 – 1947 *Cyril Cobb Vice Chairman 1910 - 1911 Chairman 1913 – 1914 *Dr William Job Collins Vice Chairman 1896 – 1897 Chairman 1897 - 1898 *Frank Lawrence Combes Vice Chairman 1948 - d 26 September 1948 *Richard Coppock Vice Chairman 1939 – 1940 (elected 18 May 1943); Chairman 1943 – 1944 *Thomas Lorimer Corbett Deputy Chairman 1899 - 1900 *Edwin Andrew Cornwall (later Sir Edwin) Vice chairman 1903-5; Chairman. 1905-6 *Henry Evan Auguste Cotton Deputy Chairman 1914 – 1915 *Alfred Edward Reneson Coucher OBE Deputy Chairman 1954 - 1955 *Marquess of Crewe Chairman 1917 – 1918 *Edward Cruse Deputy Chairman 1927 - 1928 *Ewart Gladstone Culpin Vice Chairman 1934 – 1937 Chairman 1938 – 1939 *Albert Emil Davies Deputy Chairman 1926 - 1927 Vice Chairman 1937- 1938 Chairman 1940 - 1941 *Agnes Dawson Deputy Chairman 1932 - 1933 *Maj. Frederick William Dean Deputy Chairman 1945 – 1946 *Olive Gertrude Deer Chairman 1962 – 1963 *Ernest M Dence Vice Chairman 1931 – 1932 Chairman 1933 – 1934 *Willoughby Hyatt Dickinson Deputy Chairman 1892 - 1897 Chairman 1900 - 1901 *Frederick L Dove Vice Chairman 1928 – 1929 *William Hayes Fisher, 1st Baron Downham Chairman 1919 – 1920 *Norman Farmer CBE Deputy Chairman 1960 – 1961 *Sir Thomas Farrer Vice Chairman 1889 – 1892 *Joseph Firth Bottomley Firth Deputy Chairman (died September 1889) *Cecil Urquhart Fisher Vice Chairman 1918 – 1919 *John Samuel Fletcher Deputy Chairman 1900 – 1901 *Dr E Baxter Forman Deputy Chairman 1906 – 1907 *Bertram Galer Deputy Chairman 1937 – 1938 *John Maria Gatti Chairman 1927 – 1928 *Thomas Gautrey Deputy Chairman 1919 – 1920 *Charles William Gibson Vice Chairman 1941 – 1942 *John W Gilbert Vice Chairman 1917 – 1918 Chairman 1920 – 1921 *George Masterman Gillett Deputy Chairman 1920 – 1921 *Sir Samuel Gluckstein Deputy Chairman 1939 – 1940 *Thomas Clarence Edward Goff Vice Chairman 1930 – 1931 *Henry Cubitt Gooch Vice Chairman 1922-3; Chairman 1923 – 1924 *Alfred Ordway Goodrich Vice Chairman 1914 – 1915 *Eleanor K Goodrich Vice Chairman 1958 – 1959 *Henry Herman Gordon Deputy Chairman 1916 – 1917 *Harry Gosling Deputy Chairman 1912 – 1913 *Major William Wilson Grantham Deputy Chairman 1935 – 1936 *Ada Emily Gray Vice Chairman 1942 – 1943 *Maj. Ernest Gray Vice Chairman 1915 – 1916 *Earl of Haddo Deputy Chairman 1923 – 1924 *Alfred H Haggis Deputy Chairman 1889 : Died November 1891 *Eric Hall Deputy Chairman 1943 – 1944 *Henry Percy Harris Deputy Chairman 1898 – 1899; Chairman 1907 – 1908 *Percy Alfred Harris Deputy Chairman 1915 – 1916 *Charles Harrison Vice Chairman 1892 – 1895 *Dr Somerville Hastings Chairman 1944 – 1945 *Geoffrey Head Vice Chairman 1927 – 1928 *Capt. Hon Fitzroy Hemphill Deputy Chairman 1907 – 1908 *Frank Stanley Henwood Deputy Chairman 1940 – 1941 *Eileen Hoare OBE Deputy Chairman 1962 – 1963 *Thomas Frederick Hobson Deputy Chairman 1917 – 1918 *Sir George Hume Chairman 1926 – 1927 *William Hunt Vice Chairman 1926 – 1927 *John Herbert Hunter Vice Chairman 1912 – 1913 Chairman 1924 – 1925 *John Hutton (Sir John) Chairman July 1892 – 1895 *Cyril H M Jackson Deputy Chairman 1911-1913; Vice Chairman 1933 – 1934; Chairman 1915 – 1916 *William C Johnson Deputy Chairman 1913 – 1914 *Thomas Henry Jones Vice Chairman 1944 – 1945 *Lt. Col. John B P Karslake Vice Chairman 1925 – 1926 *John J Keen Vice Chairman 1960 – 1961 *Frederick Lawrence Deputy Chairman 1953 – 1954 *Arabela Susan Lawrence Deputy Chairman 1925 – 1926 *Lt. Col. (Sir) Cecil Bingham Levita Chairman 1928 – 1929 *Unity Lister MBE Deputy Chairman 1963 – 1964 *Eveline Mary Lowe Deputy Chairman 1929 – 1930; Chairman 1939 – 1940 *Sir John Lubbock Vice Chairman 1889; Chairman July 1890 – 1892 *Dame Beatrix Lyall Vice Chairman 1932 – 1933 *Herbert James Lowton Lygoe MBE, Vice Chairman 1962 – 1963 *Cecil A G Manning Deputy Chairman 1931 – 1932 *Edward Percy Martin Deputy Chairman 1944 – 1945 *Charles James Mathew Deputy Chairman 1933 – 1934 *(Sir) John McDougall Vice Chairman 1901 – 1902; Chairman 1902 – 1903 *(Sir) Arthur E Middleton Chairman 1953- d 19 October 1953) *Henry Mills Deputy Chairman 1924 – 1925 *Victor Mishcon Chairman 1954 – 1955 *Lord Monkswell Vice Chairman 1902 – 1903; Chairman 1903 – 1904 *Lady Eleanor Nathan Chairman 1947 – 1948 *Mrs E M Newman OBE Vice Chairman 1945 – 1946 *Ronald Collet Norman Chairman 1918 – 1919 *Cmdr Walter Clifford Northcott Deputy Chairman 1942 – 1943 *John Martin Oakey MC Deputy Chairman 1947 – 1948 *John Richard Anthony Oldfield Vice Chairman 1954 – 1955 *Walter R Owen Chairman 1948 – 1949 *Charles Pearce Deputy Chairman 1949 – 1950 *Viscount Peel Chairman 1914 – 1915 *Lady Elizabeth Evelyn Pepler Deputy Chairman 1956 – 1957 *Lady Cecilia Petrie Deputy Chairman 1958 – 1959 *Jessie Wilton Phipps Vice Chairman 1920 – 1921 *Capt. Gervas Evelyn Pierrepont Deputy Chairman 1938 – 1939 *Philip E Pilditch Vice Chairman 1913 – 1914 *Reginald Henry Pott Vice Chairman 1943 – 1944 *Frederick William Powe (elected 5 October 1948) Vice Chairman 1948 – 1949 *Douglas Alfred Gladstone Prichard Vice Chairman 1952-– 1953 *Norman George Mollett Prichard Chairman 1955 – 1956 * Col.Clifford Probyn Deputy Chairman 1905 – 1906 *Ethel Mary Rankin Vice Chairman 1955 – 1956 *Charles Robertson Chairman 1945 – 1946 *Richard Atkinson Robinson Deputy Chairman 1903 – 1904; Chairman 1908 – 1909 *Earl of Rosebery Chairman 1889-July 1990 1892 to July *Lt. Col. Arthur Rotton Deputy Chairman 1901 – 1902 *Henry Vincent Rowe Vice Chairman 1923 – 1924 *Norah Cecil Runge Deputy Chairman 1951 – 1952 *Mrs. Arthur B Russell Deputy Chairman 1911 – 1912 *John O'Neill Ryan Vice Chairman 1956 – 1957 *Frank G Rye CBE Deputy Chairman 1946 – 1947 *Edgar John Sainsbury OBE Deputy Chairman 1941 – 1942 *Major Isidore Salmon Vice Chairman 1924 – 1925 *Samuel I Salmon Deputy Chairman 1959 – 1960 *Albert Edward Samuels Chairman 1958 – 1959 *Ernest Sanger Vice Chairman 1929 – 1930; Chairman 1931 – 1932 *Herbert Stuart Sankey Vice Chairman 1907 – 1908 *Richard Sargood Vice Chairman 1951 – 1952 *Albert Walter Scott Deputy Chairman 1950 – 1951 *Angus Newton Scott Chairman 1932 – 1933 *Harold C Shearman Chairman 1961 – 1962 *Alfred James Shepheard Deputy Chairman 1910 – 1911 *Ernest Charles Sherwood Vice Chairman 1947 – 1948 *Major (Sir) Percy Coleman Simmons Chairman 1921 – 1922 *Edward Smith Deputy Chairman 1909 – 1910 *Harry Smith Vice Chairman 1946 – 1947 *Lord Snell Chairman 1934 – 1938 *John Speakman Deputy Chairman 1928 – 1929; Vice Chairman 1938 – 1939 *Evan Spicer Vice Chairman 1905 – 1906; Chairman 1906 – 1907 *William James Squires Vice Chairman 1916 – 1917 *Albert Reginald Stamp Chairman (resigned 5 October 1963) *William Reed Hornby Steer Deputy Chairman 1948 – 1949 *Henry Stillman Vice Chairman October 1963– 1965 *Richard Strong Vice Chairman 1899 – 1900 *Bernard Sullivan Vice Chairman 1949 – 1950 *Captain George SC Swinton Vice Chairman 1912; Chairman 1912 *(Sir) Robert Inigo Tasker Chairman 1930 – 1931 *Robert Grosvenor Taylor Deputy Chairman 1936 – 1937 *William Whitaker Thompson Vice Chairman 1908 – 1909; Chairman 1910 – 1911 *Margery Thornton Deputy Chairman 1957 – 1958 *Andrew Mitchell Torrance Deputy Chairman 1897 – 1898; Vice Chairman 1900 – 1901; Chairman 1901 – 1902 *Katherine Talbot Wallas Deputy Chairman 1918 – 1919 *Captain (Sir) Oscar Emanuel Warburg Chairman 1925 – 1926 *Henry Ward Vice Chairman 1906 – 1907 *Lord Welby Vice Chairman 1898 – 1899; Chairman 1899 – 1900 *(Sir) Edward White Vice Chairman 1909 – 1910; Chairman 1911 – 1912 *Arthur E Wicks Deputy Chairman 1962-Oct 1963; Chairman 1963 – 1965 *Sir Howell J Williams Deputy Chairman 1921 – 1922 *Ronald McKinnon Wood Chairman 1957 – 1958 *Thomas McKinnon Wood Chairman 1898 – 1899 *Edward E Woods Vice Chairman 1959 – 1960 Category:London County Council Category:Lists